Princess of Darkness
by June Heartless
Summary: The Vampire family Heartless has taken Sakura as their doll. Her blood is so tasty vampires have almost sucked her dry. Her family and friends have been killed for her blood. she meets a vampire that cares and now her best friend is now a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Blood trickled my neck as he stared at me and parted his lips slowly

Blood trickled my neck as he stared at me and parted his lips slowly. I closed my eyes my breath even and sweet even with what was about to happen. I was as pale as most vampires I knew plus with my bright green eyes and shoulder length pink hair that had spiked tips I looked like I could be a vampire.

I hated vampires taking advantage of me all the time but by now I didn't know what to do. Going to Saint Helens school made things a lot scarier.

I felt his tongue slowly glide up my neck drinking the pure red liquid that was trickling down my neck at a sickeningly slow pace making me want to throw up.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered into my ear before biting into my throat once more. I gasped in pain making him chuckle under my neck.

"Sasuke let her go. She's lost too much blood already tonight." Naruto growled making me sigh in relief.

"Her blood is so delicious… it's a true treat to drink it after every annoying girl I'm stuck drinking." Sasuke growled as I fell to the ground tears were a luxury I didn't own. I wanted to cry forever and run from this scary place. Naruto stared at me bitterly.

"You better go Sakura. The others are starting to get thirsty and you know what that means. I don't want my friend to die." He said and immediately I ran for my life out of this haunted mansion as blood still trickled down my neck. As I neared the exit my best friend Hinata cried at the site of me.

"Sakura I'm sorry! I am so sorry I never thought they'd do this to you!" She cried as tears fell down her face. I stared at her blankly then opened the door and left.

She did do this to me. She took me here a long time ago to meet her friends. I had known she was a vampire but she controlled herself around me. When her friends met me they immediately fed on me thinking that was why Hinata brought me there. To be brought in there to be fed on by them. A truly scary fate. Tears trickled down my face as they each fed roughly on my sweet blood.

She couldn't stop them as she cried tears of blood begging them to stop… they never did. Naruto and Hinata are the only ones that truly feel guilty. The others killed my family and friends other than Hinata so I was forced to live with them. Each vampire can only feed on me once a month so they each take a different day. That way… I won't die and just suffer.

I was really screwed up in my head. I ran to the park and lay on my favorite black metal bench as I closed my eyes and hummed 'Still Doll' that song fit me perfectly. A full Moon shone above me as I let myself travel slowly through my head. The blood was still wet. I felt someone lick the blood away. I kept humming the darkly beautiful song… my lullaby to sleep every night.

"I belong to the Heartless family." I told the dark stranger as he chuckled.

"Figured, barely anyone travels with bite marks on her neck as a public display. What is your name, my pet?" The boy asked softly.

"Sakura… you will forget it too just like all the other vampires I have come across." I murmured as he put a black cloak over me.

"I doubt it Sakura Heartless. How could I forget a sad face such as yours? I'll admit you're good at hiding it, but I can tell you've been trapped in this numb pain for years now. You will see me at night school tomorrow Miss Haruno. I hope someone saves you from the night someday, my princess of darkness." He mumbled and disappeared leaving me to fall asleep on the bench praying I could someday escape my fate of being a vampire's pet.

The sun burned my eyes as I got up slowly. This is what I wait for every day. The bright sun that guaranties my safety for a few hours only was a pleasant sight to me that I often pray to god that it would stay up a little longer, but the night always comes. I sighed as I got up. I was in that purple dress that ended with light purple frills that made me look more like a doll even with my strap black heels. My nails were painted black and my eyes lined with black. I was just their doll.

I hugged myself tightly and prayed this nightmare would end soon. Of course it wouldn't though. I would stay their pet forever. When a vampire feeds on you regularly you will look young till your blood has finished running through them… they used to feed on me a lot less when I was younger so I could grow older until I was able to attend night school with them and then I would be old enough where someone wouldn't expect me to look different for a few more years.

My veins throbbed beneath my fluorescent skin as I walked toward my play ground. No one goes there anymore since they always see me there. I sat on the swing and softly sung the Japanese lyrics to Still Doll. I felt just like a still doll as all those vampires close in on me. My cell phone rang from within my small pocket hidden on the waist of my dress. I took out the dark purple and black cell phone. My best friend Gaara was calling in me.

"Hello Gaara." I said softly as I started to feel strange… I felt as though a vampire was watching me, but that was impossible.

"Sakura! Did they take too much from you again?!" He asked angrily as I sighed. Gaara was human. The only human friend I was aloud. He was a servant to the Loveless family.

"No more than usual. I'm at the park now do you want to talk face to face?" I asked looking around me. Everything was grey to me now. Everything except the sun which was white and at night it was all black. I lived in a colorless world now.

"Sure… Temari is worried about you. She says you seem even more pale than usual. Are Naruto and Hinata getting through to the others or no?" He asked a twinge of hate in his voice compared to my normal emotionless pure soft voice I always had.

"No. Hinata cries blood on a daily basis now and Naruto isn't much better. I met a vampire last night in the park. He didn't say his name but he also had some of my blood. Luckily he healed my wounds while I was sleeping so I have proof I met someone last night." I didn't mention how kind he seemed to be. It wasn't my place.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the air around me. Everything smelled like blood. I hated it with a passion. "Sakura… you are even worse than the last time I saw you. It's like your there doll. I mean look at this dress! It's cruel how they treat you! Luckily my family is better. They drink my blood once a month and treat me kindly but your family… they will wind up draining you dry." He sighed touching my cheek delicately.

"I don't mind. If I escape this hell I am fine with what happens to me." I said and thought of my school. Jesus was watching but he hadn't sent me a savior yet. I probably don't deserve one. Gaara stared at my neck with lust. I stared at him. "Did they give you a taste of their blood?" I asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! I-I was caught up in the moment and I drank some!" He cried as he hugged me. My blank eyes stared into the cloudless sky. My friend is becoming a vampire and soon he too will pry on my blood. This life was so unfair, but then again I was a doll nothing more. Sweet salted tears fell from his face and on to my clothes. At least it wasn't blood yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah kinda gothic but I was just involved in a break up**

I walked home slowly. I had to get ready for night school with all the others in my family. After we graduate we will stay together alone in that house for many years then go back again. I walked through the front doors into the dark foyer and stared at the paintings of each of the Heartless family. Some of the paintings faces were smeared with blood. Others were shredded.

Each person here had a sad story to tell about their lives. Sasuke and his older brother Itachi gave up their human side and acted as hunters. Hinata and Naruto were the only ones that truly held on to their human side… I felt bad for them. They don't drink as much blood as what is needed to survive. I worry that someday they might die from not drinking enough blood, but I knew the others wouldn't let that happen. They all put the family first to anything and everything.

I walked up to my room where Hinata was waiting. She was under that trance again. Sometimes one of the boys or girls would like me to wear something so they put Hinata under a trance and have her make me wear it. Since Hinata is so weak from not drinking enough blood she is easy to trance. I sighed and sat down as she chose my clothes for the night class.

I was forced to wear tight pants with a tight around the stomach shirt that said 'I belong to the night… so no, I do not belong in your room tonight' it was kind of okay but knowing me you would probably wind up laughing. I closed my eyes as she put black eye liner around my eyes and purple lip gloss on my lips. I didn't argue at all like a good doll.

Tobi walked in then and frowned. "Sakura you act like a doll." Tobi said as Hinata put the heels I had been wearing back on. Tobi was innocent he didn't know that my friends and family were dead because of some of the others. He didn't know I was traumatized or that I was numb from all the pain I went through. Tobi didn't drink my blood like the others.

No one ever saw Tobi drink a drop of blood ever though everyone's confirmed that he is a vampire and very healthy at that. At eight we all walked to the door getting ready to go to school. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up at Tobi. He smiled and held onto me tighter. Dark thoughts left my brain at his smile. "Everything will be all right. I won't let any vampire but me and Hinata touch you tonight." He whispered.

"Gaara too please." His eyes widened a little when I said this.

"Gaara is a vampire?" He asked softly as I cringed back into him.

"He's turning into one." I whispered as he led me to the school.

The dark church sent chills up my spine as dozens of vampires walked up it marble steps to get to class. I was marked as a Heartless so I was safe but it didn't mean I wasn't scared. I was famous in the Vampire world for my supposedly sweet blood. I walked with Tobi my gracefulness was something I acquired as I hung out with Hinata and Tenten. Tenten was with Gaara's family but she hung out with Hinata from time to time. I took a deep breath and walked into my class. As soon as I sat down a note was suddenly on my desk. No one seemed to notice so I quickly opened it and read it.

_Dear Miss Haruno,_

_Do you dream sweet dreams or everlasting nightmares? Inside are you sweet or a bundle of tears? Whom was love created? It never seemed to notice you at least. People ask you questions of life yet still you do not answer. You are nicknamed a doll and with those glass eyes I guess its true. So Miss Alice will you answer me please when I ask what you feel? Yet still you do not answer… I guess you truly are just a doll. _

_From,_

_The Dark Prince._

I took out a pen and wrote just as poetically on the back.

_Dear my kind prince,_

_Although I am a doll I am for a reason. With everyone I love gone and still those laughing cruel faces all around me what should I do as I was just six. Tears can only sustain someone for so long. Still I can not answer. My lips are just artificial and my room as much. I am here to be as just but a drink nothing more kind sir. That is why I live in this darkened state. My friend has turned into one of your kind as well and now I fear I have no more ties to this world. Miss Alice is but a slave to her masters._

_From,_

_The Still Doll._

I put my pin down and carefully folded the note back up. Immediately it was gone. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed me by the back of the neck and shoved me backwards causing me to fall back into the ground. I stared at him my eyes wide in shock. He just smirked and pointed to a boy in the back of the room. I looked up to see a boy scanning my note.

He had deep red eyes and crimson hair. He was the boy from last night.

"Did you forget?!" Sasuke shouted slamming me against the wall at the far end of the class room. The teacher wasn't here and the class was full of vampires. I cried out in pain. "You belong to us! What are you doing writing notes to another?!" Sasuke shouted slapping me really hard. Blood dripped from my mouth catching the whole classes attention. Tobi jumped up from his seat and ran toward me.

Sasuke didn't stop Tobi from picking me up and taking me out of the class room. "I'm so sorry… It just happened so fast I couldn't stop it." I licked my blood away and swiftly swallowed it.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura. I didn't think a simple note would cause such an uproar. I just wanted to know who you were like. You are much more interesting then I gave you credit for. I do wish to see you again and next time Sasuke won't get in my way when I speak to you." The boy said smirking as a chill ran down my spine. He had the utmost confidence no one would get in his way to get to me.

"Who are you?" Tobi asked hugging me tightly.

"Sasori Bloodlust the prince of all vampires." The boy said seriously as though this was very important information. I smiled slightly thinking maybe my life wasn't that bad.

"If you hurt her I will make her into a vain." Tobi threatened. Vain is a word that describes people who turn unwillingly into Vampires. They lose themselves and eventually they become mindless blood lusting monsters. Most of the time normal vampires go ahead and kill them to protect their secret.

"Why would you do that?" Sasori asked glaring at Tobi.

"Because her fate right now is worse than becoming a vain." Tobi said as Itachi picked me up and brought me back to the class room. I closed my eyes and prayed that one day I'd be free from the world of the night, even knowing that wasn't going to happen made the room and everything around me seem a bit colder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to write happier stuff its just that I have to finish this**

Tears were a luxury… yet fears were fate. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his breath on my neck as he kissed my neck softly and started to suck on my soft skin before parting his lips slowly. "I wish it was my turn every night…" Itachi murmured against my flesh as he grazed my neck. I moaned slightly then he immediately bit down hard on to my vein. I felt him lick my blood as his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him as I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

My eyes widened when he nibbled lightly at my ear. "You know I never noticed how irresistible you always look." He whispered as his fingers messed with the bottom of my shirt as he slowly lifted it up. I gasped as he went back to sucking on my blood. I wanted to scream and beg someone to get Itachi away from me, but my screams were as gone as my tears.

Suddenly Sasuke entered the room and gasped at his older brother. My stomach was in view at this point. He had been massaging my stomach as he drunk my blood slowly. I cried out in pain as his nails dug into my stomach as he healed my neck. Sasuke just glared. "If Naruto sees you or even Tobi you are so dead. Poor doll." He smirked and left the room.

Itachi licked the blood off my stomach as I groaned in pain. That's when Tobi entered the room. I stifled a cry of pain as Itachi covered my lips with his own as he licked my lips. Tobi glared at Itachi and ran up to us. He punched Itachi in the face and as Itachi flew into a wall Tobi healed my stomach and carried me to my room. "Wear your cross necklace as you sleep." He whispered to me as I ran outside of the Heartless mansion gasping in fear.

None of the vampires have ever done that to me before and it scared me. I cried out in pain as I collapsed to the ground. I was in the same clothes as the night before except my dress was black. I sat on the bench and glared at the full moon above me. Thoughts flared into my head. Thoughts of running away but I knew that was an impossibility.

I stared at the sky as memories flared into my brain.

_I tried not to gasp when I met the beautiful Hinata Heartless. She was so amazingly beautiful! We became friends instantly even though she was sixteen and I was six. I smiled happily as she led me to the playground to play with her. Suddenly her eyes glowed red and she gasped in pain. "Sakura can I please drink some of your blood?" She asked sweetly as I stared at her shocked._

_Immediately her lips pressed against my neck and she drunk my blood. "I'm so sorry!" She cried and hugged me I sighed and smiled thinly. "It's okay you'll always be my friend no matter what you are!" I laughed as we continued to play in the play ground._

"Princess of Darkness? What are you doing here? I assume in that huge mansion you have a place to sleep correct?" Sasori asked sitting next to me.

"I'm here so I can be safe for the night. I do have my own room it's just not safe for me tonight." I said simply my blank eyes reliving another memory.

_I was running as fast as I could. I wanted to escape that house! I wanted to escape those two brothers and Pein! Tears flooded my vision as I tripped and fell to the ground. I screamed when I saw some blood leaking from my skin. I ran faster as I heard laughter just behind me._

"_Mommy!" I screamed running into my home. I heard no one. "Daddy!" I screamed as loud as I could. Still no answer. I ran into their bedroom and screamed. Mommy and Daddy were lying on the ground on top of each other. Bite marks were on their necks and they were pure white. They weren't breathing. I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned to see my best friend Ino stare at me with cold dead eyes. Bite marks were also on her neck._

_I gasped and ran away to the Saint Helens school and church. When I ran in I found a boy waiting for me. He was my age with crimson hair and light blue eyes. He handed me a note and then hugged me as we both cried softly. I opened the note and gasped._

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**You now belong to the Heartless family and will be their 'pet' until told otherwise. You can't tell them no or run away. You belong to them in whatever way they choose. I hope you don't die sweet angel.**_

_**From,**_

_**Marukase Haruno.**_

"_I belong to a family of vampires." I said and shed my last tear._

I sighed and stared at all the stars in the sky. So many stars but then again the planets are the rulers. The stars are just the peasants that live in fear of being destroyed while the planets live happily with their kidnapped victims, the moons. I jumped back when Sasori put his arm over my shoulder.

"Itachi did something to you correct?" He asked as I stared at him with my normal blank eyes.

"You are right." I waited for this nightmare to end. I waited for a vampire hunter to come save me and bring me back to life. I hoped he would destroy the monsters in my nightmares but the truth was… he wasn't coming. No Knight in shining armor was coming. Sasori positioned my head on his shoulder as he sung the song 'Still Doll' softly to me as I fell asleep there in his soft warm arms.

I'm just a doll to him and everyone around me even though he treats me kindly.

With glass eyes and clothes you choose that's all I am to everyone.

My doll, please tell me your dreams.

Still you do not answer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey It's almost over! R&R and I'll write a happier funnier story... yeah this one is too depressing**

I woke up in a room painted black. It looked like mine with the wall paint but the huge king sized bed I laid in and the blanket was made of Egyptian cotton the best feeling covers in the world. I curled to my right and leaned in- what the heck?! I fell into someone warm and soft. It was Sasori. He was awake and stroking my hair as he lay next to me.

I gasped and immediately got up and jumped out of the bed. I was wearing a silk grey night dress and no I was not carrying it with me so I had no idea how I was wearing it.

I gasped when he got up slowly. "Sakura are you alright?" He asked making me cry out.

I fell to the ground but he immediately caught me before I fell completely to the ground. He sighed and carried me back to the bed. "You are so troublesome. Will you always be scared of the dark?" He whispered kissing me softly.

My eyes widened at his sweet kiss but my tremble showed how scared I truly was. He smiled at me and handed me a pair of jeans that fit me perfectly and a Vampire Knight t-shirt. He motioned for me to put them on as he sat on the bed watching me. I changed into the clothes thankful a bra and underwear weren't in there too.

I smiled slightly as the song Still Doll played in the background. "That song entrances you doesn't it?" He whispered in my ear his body pressed against mine. I couldn't do anything as my eyes became phased. I sighed as the sad song ended.

"What happened to me?" I whispered as he kissed my forehead and helped me off the bed.

"Still Doll entrances you whenever you listen to it." Sasori sighed as he lifted me into his arms. I blushed slightly as he kissed me again. I got rid of my blush in time so he couldn't see it. "You know your family is going to kill me for loving you. It's not my fault you're just so damn beautiful and sweet. I wish I could have you but with Gaara as my rival it might be difficult."

I gasped when he said this. "Gaara is your rival?! He's your rival in what?!" I cried as he set me down on my feet. I felt faint as I realized how much I truly wanted someone to like me like this. I hugged myself tightly and took deep breaths as I thought about Itachi and Sasuke. I touched my cross necklace and gasped. The cross didn't affect Sasori at all!

"Gaara has been in love with you since he first met you. In fact he's called you forty-eight times since you fell asleep." Suddenly my phone rang. "It's him." Sasori smirked.

I answered the phone instantly. It was Hinata. I smirked at him when I showed him the number and he just rolled his eyes. "Hey Hinata." I grinned.

"Sakura? You sound happy… wait sorry. Where were you! Everyone is scared especially Gaara!" Hinata resorted to yelling after she quit feeling panicked about me sounding happy. I sighed.

"Hinata I'm fine. I'm with Prince Sasori. He's taking good care of me." I said as Sasori wrapped his arms around my waist.

When I got home with Sasori trailing behind me as I opened the huge brass doors everyone was waiting there glaring at me. Their eyes all glowed red as I shut the door after Sasori leaving us in complete darkness. Suddenly the lights came on just in time for me to see Sasori block Sasuke as he tried to strike me.

"You will not strike my girlfriend!" Sasori growled making a few people gasped.

Suddenly I was hugged from behind and immediately I was in the park. The person let me go and I turned to see Gaara. "Oh hey, Gaara!" I grinned as he gasped.

"I haven't seen you smile in over ten years…" Gaara mumbled making me laugh.

"Don't say stuff like that! It makes me feel old!" The truth is I found something that makes everyone around me happy while I hide all my pain inside.

"You're faking it Sakura. I know you and _**this**_" He said in disgust waving his hand down at me. "Is nothing like the real you. Once you cry I'll know this is the real you. You disgust me. Changing for some idiotic prince?! This is stupid! Why are you doing this you stupid girl?!" Gaara demanded shaking me.

"Aren't you tired!? Aren't you tired of not being loved!?" I demanded shaking in pain as I thought of how many tearless nights I spent awake in loneliness. It was such a sad way to live and finally someone loved me. Finally someone cared if this wasn't what I wanted.

"I can't sympathize with you on that Sakura… My siblings and the Loveless family have always loved me. I've never spent a waking moment not being loved when you… you had it all taken away and turned to hate time and time again. It's only natural you would cling to this artificial love. I hope you don't regret it." Gaara whispered while shaking in anger.

Suddenly he turned and ran away from me. Sasori hugged me from behind. "That wasn't very nice." He whispered in my ear as I stared after Gaara. I wanted to chase after him but I knew that I couldn't. I belonged to Sasori now. I wan

Pain was an understatement of what I was feeling right now. My best friend was hurting and here I was spending time with my boyfriend. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my neck sweetly. He didn't bite me once. I sighed as he brushed his fingers lightly down my throat. I opened my eyes in shock as he kissed me again except this time his tongue was in my mouth exploring as I tried to push him away.

"Don't you love me?" He whispered making me stop. It's like he was an ever lasting recording of Still Doll. I was entranced and I couldn't help it.

I was scared again except this time it was of the one I loved. Suddenly my heart burned in pain at the smell of my blood.

"W-What h-have you do-done to me?!" I cried as my fangs burned for the taste of blood.

"I have turned you into what you most fear… isn't this marvelous! Now we can be together forever!" He laughed as I cried out in pain at the lust for blood.

"How could you?!" I screamed as the song Still Doll suddenly played. I stopped and fell into his arms. I was a trapped doll now. Trapped in a glass case a doll that everyone looks at and smiles at the beauty then passes it by after abusing it.


	5. 1 year later

**Yes! 1 year later people! Sakura is pure evil my friends!**

I didn't say a word as I felt his hand grab mine. We walked together to the church as Tobi and my other friends gasped. I was one of them now. I had drunken the blood of a poor women rushing home to get to her kids… she had very sweet blood though. I sat in my seat and ignored Sasuke's glares and I also ignored the lust in Itachi's eyes as he stared at me… or rather my clothes.

I smirked when Kankuro saw me. . I noticed Temari crying softly and I wondered why? This wasn't such a bad fate. I grinned evilly at the teacher as he walked in. Kakashi might get a visit from me tonight… I noticed Sasori flinch when he saw my stare at the teacher. I turned to him curiously. Why was he scared? He's the one who created me.

Was I so scary that I even frightened the man that made me? I sighed. "Scardy cat." I muttered. He stared at me then gave me a weak smile. I groaned and turned to stare at the class. I noticed a brave looking boy that was probably fit for me. He had crimson hair and light blue eyes. He looked familiar but I didn't know from where.

I stood up and walked over to him. He stared at me blankly waiting for me to say something. "Who are you?" I asked making the whole class gasp. He smiled bitterly as Tobi nudged my arm. I glared at Tobi as he stared at me sadly. "Like I care honestly its just going to bother me all day since you seem so familiar." I said as if I didn't care.

"It's Gaara. I used to be your friend… or at least you were my friend. We had been 'friends' for over ten years then Sasori changed you and you never looked at me once afterwards. Good luck in life old friend but class is starting." The boy said coolly. I glared and walked over to my seat.

After class I stalked Kakashi. He was reading his book simply as I stalked him. All my victims I drank to the kill. I couldn't help it I just never got the self control thing everyone else had. I was already about to attack Kakashi when I noticed someone fallowing me. I looked up into a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Hello there! Who are you and why are you fallowing me?" I asked curiously turning around and staring into the big red eyes that stared at me.

"You are the famous Sakura Vampire so of course I would watch you hunt with interest."

"Well if you keep at it I will kill you." I said seriously. He just laughed and jumped down from the roof tops. He stood in front of me his long black hair and snake eyes intranced me.

"Is that so? Then let's fight!" It only took me a few second before I was stalking Kakashi again.

"Tears are a luxury Miss Haruno. I wish you would use it." A voice behind me said. I turned to come face to face with Sasori. I gasped as pain took over me.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped then screamed in pain.

"I'm bringing out the old you. The you I wanted to spend eternity with." Sasori said simply as I screamed louder.

I didn't know this weakling of a prince had this kind of power. He was ten feet away from me but his mind trance consumption still killed me inside. I stared into his eyes bitterly.

"Please…" I whispered. "I love you Sasori."

"Yes you love my blood. You quit loving me since I changed you. I liked the old you. The you that seemed so much like a doll that wanted to be set free. That's the you I wanted to spend eternity with. Instead I got stuck with the darkness inside you that you hid." He said as pain wracked through me.

"Why?! Why do you all love her so much?" I asked as I slowly closed my eyes.

I could see a girl who looked just like me. She was standing under a Sakura tree staring at the blossoms as they fell. Her eyes were like glass and her fingers were intertwined behind her back. She turned around and stared at me. I could see it. Barely. Behind those glass eyes I saw a sad little girl running away from a scary monster but she keeps falling… She always gets up though and keeps running.

I opened my eyes. My eyes glowed red in the darkness as I smirked evilly. "You dared to hurt a girl born from the night? Since I was born a human the night has been my master yet you dare to touch me in aggression and _**hate**_?! You were raised stupid, boy." I said as his scream lightened the darkness around us. I left him on the ground bleeding glass scratches covered his body his eyes closing slowly.

"You leave one of your own to die?" A woman's voice demanded making me laugh.

"You should of seen the boy I killed just a few minutes ago. I'll admit my boyfriend caught me by surprise but as you can see I'm not weak enough as to now end him right there. He just… brought some strange images of some weak girl into my head. I'm fine now though." I sighed as the girl walked up to me. Her sandy hair was put up in four spiked out pig tails that looked awesome and with her dark eyes she looked lethal.

"You don't care much for comrades do you?" She asked smirking. A long time ago this girl was my friend apparently. Obviously that wasn't the case anymore. I could feel her anger and hate building up in her. She hated me with a passion. I smirked to provoke her. It worked except another emotion was added to the mix.

It was sadness.

I wanted to ask her. Emotions made me curious since I was a being that barely had any. People tell me I am a dark shadow of the human girl I once was. I couldn't help but shake in rage. I wanted to know why that _**girl **_was so special. The truth was she wasn't. She wasn't that important I guess it was just because the girl everyone loved and was used to suddenly disappeared and was replace with an evil replica was why everyone was so upset.

It was so unfair. As my once friend rand up to me about to slit my throat I smiled.

_Hi miss Alice_

_In your glass eyes_

_What kind of dreams_

_What are you seeing?_

_Entrancing you?_

_And yet my split heart is_

_Drifting away._

_Stuck within a crevice_

_Are my patched up memories_

_Hi Miss Alice_

_By your lips of sincerity, who's love_

_Are you casting away_

_Casting away_

_Already my words are spinning_

_From my feverish tongue_

_Singing love again_

_No longer singing_

_Still you do not answer…_

_Still you do not answer._

Still Sakura's lips are sealed as the doll is thrown away and replaced by another Sakura…


	6. Chapter 6

**2nd to last chapter so how are you depressed punks feeling this fine grey day?**

I started to sing Still Doll with the melody coming off my voice I was surprised I didn't need the music. Suddenly the background music seemed to have sounded as I dodged Temari's attack.

_**Hi miss Alice**_

_**In your glass eyes**_

I laughed as her attacks were so easy to block. I continued to sing that song as right above us I started to make a doll of the old Sakura Heartless. Her pink hair and body was already being formed. I was making her look like a six year old.

_**What kind of dreams**_

_**What are you seeing?**_

I smiled stiffly as I made it so her face held no emotion. Temari was too filled up in her anger to notice the doll I was creating. I made a silk angelic dress to make her look like an angel with soft silk slippers.

_**Entrancing you?**_

_**And yet my split heart is**_

_**Drifting away.**_

Tears covered her face as she cut her arm. I stared at her blood my eyes wide but then my eyes went back to normal and I stared at her in boredom while making my doll have soft pink lips. I slapped her across her face for such arrogance. "You disgrace! I won't ever fall for that dumb trick." I growled ad returned to my song.

_**Stuck within a crevice**_

_**Are my patched up memories**_

Suddenly Temari collapsed and I felt the strangest urge to catch her and hug her bruised and scarred body in my arms. I decided to instead create the glass green eyes for my doll. She was almost done I just needed to make the eyebrows and eyelashes.

_**Hi Miss Alice**_

_**By your lips of sincerity, who's love**_

_**Are you casting away**_

Temari got up slowly and coughed up blood as she stood up unsteadily. I didn't know why she bothered. No one bothered with me anymore. Naruto and Hinata disappeared a few months ago and I just kept becoming stronger and slowly becoming the true Princess of Darkness. The only problem is the old Sakura's image implanted in my head.

_**Casting away**_

_**Already my words are spinning**_

_**From my feverish tongue**_

I wanted to cry as the doll fell into my arms. Her unsmiling face and deep sad eyes took my breath away. "I was creating the old Sakura while we were fighting. I wanted to meet her and ask her questions. Who were you? Why did everyone care about you?" I whispered to her.

_**Singing love again**_

_**No longer singing**_

"Sakura! Why did you leave us?!" Temari demanded glaring at me and the doll as I turned back to my Sakura. "Why did you give me this pain?! It's killing my chest with each passing day!" I cried with as much desperation and pain as Temari.

_**Still you do not answer…**_

Tears filled my eyes. Tears of blood as I cried hugging my doll tightly. I cried for the first time in eleven years. I hadn't even noticed when a boy covered in blood hugged me. I gasped when I saw who it was. "Why did you change?" He whispered sadly.

_**Still you do not answer.**_

_Just to let you know it's not what you think. There's only one more chapter to this baby and if you guys want a sequel you better review. Sorry the chapter is so short but I had to make it this way so the next chapter will make sense._


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright if anyone wants a sequal message me and tell me ur ideas. Any requests that may or may not be depressing and let me know!**

I stared at Gaara as he smiled at me bitterly. "You changed so much I decided to give you space." He whispered as he stroked the doll's hair. I wanted to cry forever and the tears didn't seem to mind that either. They didn't stop. It was like I was a freaking hose or something. This would be a total Goth anime moment with the tear thing happening except the tears are red.

I laughed lightly and hugged Gaara. I felt like I was being replaced. Ever so slowly I was becoming that little girl that had her life was ruined the very next day… the day of her sixth birthday. I sighed. Is this how the old me felt when I took over? Probably. Temari must have felt so sad when she saw the new me.

"If I died what would you do?" I whispered into his shirt.

"I would either die soon after or lose myself just like you had. That won't happen though, princess." Gaara whispered soothingly into my ear. "Why do you ask?"

Tears had been a luxury… but I just used them. I used my tears… am I really being replaced? How can that be?! I spent this long year of being a vampire being the monster I was created to be! How is it that that monster is slowly turning into that weak little girl that no one cared about? That everyone died just by knowing her. Yes, I heard all the rumors about how I was before but I just never met that person before now.

"I'm being replaced. The girl… well the girl I made as this doll is becoming me." I whispered as Gaara gasped at the doll.

"How did you know what you looked like when you were six?!" He demanded as I felt suddenly limp in his arms.

"Images in my mind are cursing me. They tell me I'm nothing like the pure angel I once was. They show me images of me before I was a vampire and as I was fighting your sister an image appeared in my mind of a crying six year old girl so I made her. I knew it was me but I have no memory of anything." I suddenly cried out in pain and fell backwards onto the ground. Snow was starting to fall.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber… I knew when I wake up I won't be the Sakura I was two days ago anymore. I'll be that six year old girl. So naive. So fragile. I could see her laughing and playing in a playground with a little pink haired boy. His hair was wavy though and his eyes bright blue. I fell to the ground in front of them and wept. I knew who that boy was now. It was her little brother Micky. He was murdered on her birthday. He laughed and danced around his sister. Suddenly she grabbed him and squeezed him in a huge bear hug.

"Sakura! Don't ever play with a girl named Hinata." I told the confused girl as the sunlight burned me. I hugged Micky and kissed him on the forehead. Somehow I knew I was in the past and I wasn't dreaming. I wanted to save her. I had to save her.

_I grinned as Micky and I played around the playground. That's when I met a strange girl. She had to be a __**billion **__years older than me but still I spoke to her. "What's your name?" I asked as Micky sat beside me tying his little white tennis shoes._

"_My name is Hinata." The purple eyed girl smiled. I took a step back and Micky's eyes widened._

"_A girl in a trench coat and had my green eyes and pink hair that looked about your age" I took a deep breath then since I was talking so fast. "She told me not to play with you." The girl stared at me for a second then smiled bitterly._

"_That girl was you from the future. Did she look sad?" Hinata asked softly kneeling down toward us as my eyes widened. _

"_Yes… Her eyes looked sad and had water stuff in her eyes like tears except they were red. She couldn't be the future me. She kept hugging Micky and kissing him like she hadn't seen him in a very long time. Did Micky die or something in the future?!" I asked suddenly my eyes had tears forming in them. _

"_I'm not from the future so I wouldn't know. I have a feeling I accidently started it all to. If you want I can go into the future and see. That way we can both know why you shouldn't be with me." Hinata smiled. She disappeared right there and in two seconds she was back crying tears of red._

"_You would have lost your whole family and all your friends. You would have become a vampire and a very evil one. In then end you wind up losing yourself and becoming as you are now but with all your memories still intact. You would become the princess of all vampires. The reason I think, as to why the future you didn't want you to have this fate, is because you would lose Micky. He would be murdered."_

_I gasped and fell to the ground clutching my brother as tightly as I could. "I am sorry Hinata but I want to keep my brother!" As I walked away I felt eyes watching me. I felt like I was in the spot light and it was all because that girl that looked like an older me came. She wanted to protect me. Suddenly I tripped on something. I looked down to see a doll that looked just like me. It had a c.d. taped on the front of the doll's snow white dress. _

'_Listen sweet doll to the song of how your future would have been.' Those were the words that were on the cover. When we got home Micky and I raced up the stairs and turned on the song. "Hi Miss Alice…"_

I smiled as I got on the computer. Micky should be home soon! I went on my fanfiction website and smirked. VampireOfSand was still commenting on my vampire story. He kept asking things like 'How did you know you weren't daydreaming?' and 'I saw a girl that looked like that come to me too.' I laughed and decided I'd meet him later after Micky got home. I know him even though I hate what he writes online to me.

"Onii-san I'm home!" Micky yelled from downstairs. We had no parents since they were found two years ago with all their blood sucked dry. I was sixteen now so I don't care much about who killed them. I just want to know if any of the vampires can tell me about that future me. From time-traveling rumors I heard she was lethal ever since she was changed. I also heard she had been the Heartless family's pet for ten years. Apparently it was like a nightmare being a pet to a family like theirs.

I walked downstairs my MP3 in my pocket with the song Still Doll on repeat. I had my doll in my arms as we both ran outside. "Do you think that really happened Onii-san?" Micky asked me grinning. Micky was fourteen and very smart for his age too.

"I don't know." I whispered as snow started to fall. I grinned as Gaara pulled up in his black Porsche.

"Do you think she knows?" A boy with chicken-butt black hair and onyx eyes asked softly.

"No. She's just an average high school girl with an unnatural curiosity towards vampires. She doesn't know we will be taking her soon. That Gaara boy and his family is also being taken. Do you think we should take the boy Micky too?" A boy with long black hair that was tied into a low-ponytail and onyx eyes said smirking.

"Definitely." Their eyes glowed red as snow started to fall over the vampire infested city.

I pretended I couldn't hear them or see them as I walked into the car. This might me interesting.

_**The end**_

_**I don't own the song Still Doll**_

_**I don't own vampires (if they are real)**_

_**I don't own Naruto…**_

_**Now this is getting depressing oh wait here it comes…**_

_**I do own the idea and the twenty minute research to find a good song**_


End file.
